Guardian
by 89P13
Summary: After his escape from the lab, Rocket reunites with the one that used to be his guardian, and learns just how big of a curse his cybernetic enhancements really are.


The cage doors buzzed loudly as they opened, releasing dozens of creatures after years of captivity. Rocket stepped out of the control room, smoking blaster in paw, and entered the narrow hallway leading to the exit. He stepped over and around the same bodies that had tortured him for years on end. One of the bleeding scientists shifted slightly as he groaned in pain. Rocket thought about letting the guy suffer, like he had himself for years, but decided to grant the scientist a painless death with another shot from the same weapon he had used to kill off the others. He held his aim for an extra second as he stared at the now lifeless body, remembering how much he had longed for his own life to end quickly and easily, rather than the gradual increase of pain slowly leading to the death he knew would have come had he not stopped it after months of planning.

His fur was dripping with blood that had come from several bodies, his own included. He was hurting both physically and mentally, but he didn't care, he was finally free. It was hard to believe; for years he had known nothing but never-ending pain and torture, but it was finally over. He closed his eyes in solace as he pushed open the doors to the Halfworld Biological Weapons Facility, taking his first step onto real grass. The cold interior of the lab was replaced by the warmth of the sun. The stench of medicine and blood was replaced by the aroma of fresh air and natural scents of all kinds. The sounds of machinery humming and pained cries were replaced by the sounds of birds chirping and rivers flowing. Subject 89P13 was replaced by Rocket.

He opened his eyes again to appreciate the beauty visually. The shift from hell to heaven was so surreal, and he couldn't believe it was finally here. Rocket barely managed to tear his gaze away from the vast blue sky to look down at the many creatures running around, reveling in their new-found liberty. He hadn't planned this far, didn't know where he was supposed to go next. He was so engrossed in the idea of escaping that he didn't allow himself to dream of a future beyond the confines of the lab.

An oddly familiar chittering noise had his ears swiveling, and he turned towards its source. He squinted his eyes at the creature; it was down on all fours, but had a very similar fur pattern to his own. He took a step closer, and it turned to look at him. Rocket didn't know what to make of it, but when its scent finally hit his nose, his mind was suddenly assaulted by so many different memories that he couldn't focus on just one. He remembered the loving embrace, the food and shelter it brought him, the way it bravely snarled and stood between him and any threats that came his way. He tried to say the word, but his breath hitched. After another sharp intake of air, he realized he was crying. He looked down at the animal through his blurry vision and found speaking to be a difficult task. When he finally caught his breath, his voice came out in a whisper.

"Mom?"

There was no emotion in her features, her only response being another animalistic chittering noise. She couldn't understand him, and Rocket's heart broke. He never knew how far the extents of his cybernetic enhancements went. There he was, standing across from his own mother with the ability to think, feel, and experience countless different emotions, while all she had were basic survival instincts. Her mind didn't have the capacity to love him nearly as much as he loved her, didn't have the ability to form a simple thought. She couldn't even communicate with him.

Rocket examined her body and sighed in relief when he saw no sign of harm or implants. The scientists had probably been waiting to see if the experiments on himself would be successful before working on her. He knew it was a selfish thought, he knew he should be glad that his mother hadn't been put through the same pain he had, but he couldn't help but feel a little sad at the fact that his own mother was an insentient, feral, savage beast that could no longer recognize him as her own son. All the memories he had of her had taken place before he was cursed with this intelligent mind and deformed body. He looked at her with deep pain in his eyes, and she looked back at him with oblivious curiosity in hers. What he'd give to go back to his old life: Living with his family on nothing but food, sleep, and a simplistic mind. They were carefree, prepared to die without the knowledge of the galaxy's true horrors.

He reached out to touch her, and whatever was left of his heart shattered when she flinched in response. He tried again, and she made no move to back away upon realizing he meant no harm. The softness of her fur had another surge of memories flowing through him, and all he wanted to do was curl up into her warmth and hibernate until this cold winter was over. All he could do was sit there and pet her, silhouetted by the sunset.

Rocket shifted his gaze back down to the being that had once been his guardian, and sighed. He hadn't meant to let out a subtle whine as he did, but upon hearing the dejected noise, her ears perked up, and she turned to look at him again. She hurriedly clambered onto his lap, nose twitching rapidly, seemingly trying to find a patch of fur that wasn't covered in blood. After a few quick sniffs of his neck, she paused, then rubbed her forehead under his chin affectionately. She began to purr as she sat back down in Rocket's lap, leaning into his touch this time.

Rocket stared at her in silenced awe, unable to speak. She wasn't sentient, but she still recognized him as her own. She had no name, but she was still his mother. When his voice finally came back to him, he spoke again.

"Thanks for everything," he leaned down and kissed her between the ears. "But it's my turn to take care of you."

She made another chittering noise, calmer this time.

"I love you too."


End file.
